mafia's black dragon
by Gigibabiee
Summary: watch isabella black dragon bianchi transform into the isabella swan we all know. what if james never stood a chance against bella because of who she really is and who exactly is her real family ? and why is she italian ** starting in twilight**
1. Chapter 1

Mafia's Black Dragon

I do not own twilight or the characters and if you don't believe me… go take a flying leap into jagged rocks

_**BWA-hahahahahaha**_

_**Gaby: to much???**_

_**Random: ya think god sometimes I wonder wat is wrong with your head!!**_

_**Gaby: sorry but I think they get the point.**_

_You would think flips, tricks, guns, knives, martial arts trainers to kick the snot out of you everyday, and being in the "know" about all things magical would _

_send a girl to the psycho ward of the nearest hospital but no not Isabella __Bianchi Italian mafia princess. It's true sweet Isabella swan is really __Isabella _

_Bianchi my dad is not Charlie swan just a close family friend who is actually a warlock. My real father's name is _

_Antonio Bianchi he's the head of the most powerful mafia family in the world and head of the black market. _

_Renee isn't my mother either she is a mermaid who my real mom's cousin, that brings me to my next point my real mom's name is Gabrielle Bianchi she is _

_one the of the strongest women I know she used to be the best assassin in the world she was called Lucifer of devil's hand. So what do you get when the _

_head of a deadly mafia family and world's most deadly assassin marry the little bundle of joy also commonly referred to as me Isabella black dragon Bianchi. _

_Now I know what your thinking first what does my name mean and who did I end up in forks as Isabella swan well let me clue you in. I got Isabella from _

_my grandmother it means __Consecrated To God, black dragon is my codename so to speak only the people from my family know about it I got it after I took _

_up my mom's side of the business as an assassin. All in all to me life seemed normal, until I tired I needed a break from my world, my family, and my job _

_so I asked my parents to let me go to Forks to live with Charlie, and the rest is history. I meet the Cullens they told me their secret, I also started dating _

_Edward, and had a normal school life until the day in the baseball field. A nomad called James and his coven heard the family playing he noticed I was _

_human (well I appeared to be anyway) and tried to attack me Edward and his family ran me south back to phoenix I had to stay in some godforsaken hotel _

_room with alice and jasper. Apparently alice had a vision that james figured out where I was and where he was going, the ballet studio a few blocks from my _

_house they weren't pleased. We decided to leave and when they went to check out I started to pack somehow james got my cell number and he said he's _

_holding Renee hostage (like he could actually catch her she's a mermaid for christsake) but I was tired of running so I went to meet him where he said. So _

_here we are back in the present I'm about to go into the studio and kick some vamp ass wish me luck._


	2. Chapter 2

Mafia's Black Dragon

I do not own twilight or the characters and if you don't believe me… go take a flying leap into jagged rocks

_**BWA-hahahahahaha**_

_**Gaby: too much???**_

_**Random: ya think god sometimes I wonder wat is wrong with your head!!**_

_**Gaby: sorry but I think they get the point.**_

As I walked into the studio I made sure no one was around to hear the fight.

"_Hey James come out I want to play" I said yelling out into the studio_

"_Well well what a brave human thinking she can play with me, your just a midnight snack" he replied with a smug grin._

"Wait_ before anything how old are you really" I questioned_

"Why_ should I tell you human"?_

"Oh_ don't be like that just think out it as my dying wish" I said with a pout on my face_

"Fine_ if you must know im 200 yrs. Old"_

"Well_ then you should know them, my family I mean"_

"Why_ would I know a stupid human's family"?_

"Trust_ me you have, the Bianchi family"_

_Horror struck his face "no it's not possible you can't be Gabrielle Bianchi! Can you?"_

"Actually_ im not" his face visibly relaxed_

"_Im her daughter Isabella Bianchi or black dragon whichever is better"_

"Oh_ my god!" he fell to the floor on his knees_

"_Mistress Im so sorry I did not recognize you please spear me" he begged_

"_I might spear you if you leave the Cullens alone" my voice sickly-sweet_

"_Whatever you say just please let me live"_

"_Fine I will let you live" just then the Cullens came bursting in_

"_Bella" Edward called as he came in _

"_I'm in here" I called out; I turned around just in time to see him run in through the double doors._

_I guess James really was stupid because he used that opportunity to jump up and grab me by the back of the neck. Before Edward could move James spoke up_

"Don't_ even take one step or I kill her"_

_The rest of the Cullens filled in and immediately assessed the situation they stood as still as statues_

"_Just wait until people here I have killed the black dragon I'll be a legend" he rambled on to himself._

_Carlisle was the first to speak "what do you mean can't you see she is just a human let her go"_

"_Yah James let me go," I taunted_

_He grasped my neck harder_

"_No Bella don't make him mad" Edward said his voice breaking with emotion_

"_Why not he's just some stupid ass vampire who thinks he can kill me"_

"_Exactly he is a vampire but he can kill you and he will" Edward yelled at me _

"_Ppffftt he wishes watch this" I quickly turned around and grabbed James's arm and held it behind his back bringing him to his knees. The Cullens looked shocked_

"_Damn you bitch let me go"_

"_Oh what happened to mistress you sorry excuse for a vamp" I spat at him _

"_I will kill you make no mistake about that"_

"_Sure! Refresh my memory who has who right now" sarcasm dripping from my voice _

_He tried to struggle out of my grip "what do you think you're doing now" _

"Trying_ to make you let go isn't it obvious"_

"_Yes it is but do you really think I will let you go after you crossed me, I sure as hell don't" I griped him arm harder and put more pressure on his back_

"Ahh_! Let go you witch" _

_I bent low to his ear and whispered low but loud enough so the Cullens could still hear_

"_I tolerated it when you called me a bitch but you crossed the line when you called me a witch you stupid bastard!" with that said I snapped his neck with a resounding crack_

_I pulled out a lighter from my pocket and set him on fire. I turned to Emmett _

"_Hey Em do me a favor and destroy the rest of the studio and make it look like an accident I'll be outside. Thanks!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mafia's Black Dragon

In the name of the famous JoJo '_get out right now it's the end of you and me no I don't own twilight so stop saying I do'_

Gaby: ok so that's not really the song but at least I though it was cute

Random: you're sad some times I wish you weren't crazy and I wasn't one of the voices in your head

Gaby: shut up!!!

Walking through the door of the studio I could still hear James crying in pain, as he burned alive

"Bella how did you do that and who is this black dragon he thinks you are" Edward asked from behind me

"Well I am who he thinks I am and that would be the reason I did what I just did"

"Would you stop being so cryptic and just tell me," he pleaded, his voice full of emotion.

"Let's wait for everyone else to come out and I'll tell you," he didn't say anything in reply so I just took that as a yes

I felt annoyed that they were taking so long so I pulled a cigarette out of my back pocket and lit it a few seconds later I disappeared from my lips and ended up on the floor under Edward shoe

"Umm Edward what the hell are you doing"

"What the hell are you doing, smoking Bella really are you trying to kill yourself by getting lung cancer"

I sighed at his response "Edward I couldn't die even if I wanted to trust me I've been smoking on and off for 37 yrs. It's not a big deal" disbelief and shock marred his beautiful face

"What do you mean 37 yrs. how old are you really"?

"Does it really matter now I'll tell you when we get back to my house"?

"What happened to the Bella I fell in love with"?

What he said brought more pain that any gunshot wound, stabbing, or attack that I could ever endure I felt tear trickle down my cheek, I lowered my head and made a curtain of hair shield my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella that's not what I meant please look at me"

I just shook my head no, I felt his cold hand under my jaw he pulled my face to his and he gave me the most amazing kiss ever. He pulled away and said

"I never meant to hurt you please forgive me I still love you and always will"

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, I nodded my head and kissed him again we just stood there never breaking the kiss until we heard a loud cough behind us.

Emmett was the first to speak " well Bella now that I did you a favor can you do me one and tell me what's going on"

"Fine but first does anyone have a cell phone I need to make an important call?"

"Sure Bella I have mine" Alice said walking up to me, she handed me the phone

"Cool hold on a sec" I walked a few feet away from the Cullen's and called my bodyguard Kevin.

**Ring** **ring** "hello"

"Hey Kevin I need you to come and pick me and some friends up from Charlie's it's important"

"I'll be there in an hour"

"Thanks, later"

I walked back to the Cullens and gave Alice her phone

"Let's go" and I started walking back to Charlie's


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mafia's Black Dragon**_

_**In the name of the famous JoJo 'get out right now it's the end of you and me no I don't own twilight so stop saying I do'**_

_**Gaby: ok so that's not really the song but at least I though it was cute**_

_**Random: you're sad some times I wish you weren't crazy and I wasn't one of the voices in your head**_

_**Gaby: shut up!!!**_

_**I would like to apologize to all my readers I realized a made a huge error in chapter 3 I said that they started to walk back to Charlie's house but they are really in phoenix at this point I fell so dumb just for the fact that I consider myself a die hard twilight fan so sorry ……….. Oh and the whole Bella's mom thing was not a mistake just written badly keep reading to find out**_

_After we got back to Charlie's I went to sit down on the couch and lit up another cigarette, I know it was wrong but the look on the Cullen's face as I did this was priceless I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Hahahaha you should see you're faces," I said barely voicing my thoughts because I was laughing so hard _

"_Bella it's not funny I mean how are we supposed to react when we see little you who is –supposed to be innocent by the way – lit up a cigarette" Emmett yelled at me _

_I just sat there shocked Emmett never raised his voice especially not at me is little sister, obviously I wasn't the only one shocked by this because not even Rosalie could hit him in the head like usual _

"_I'm sorry" I apologized hanging my head_

_I felt myself being pulled into a rock hard chest_

"_No Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I do love you we all do no less than before" _

_I looked up into my big brothers eyes and smiled "I love you all to" and gave him a big hug_

"_Now Bella could you please explain what happened at the studio" Carlisle asked _

"_Sure- well I'm sure you all heard James talk about black dragon now Carlisle I'm sure you can explain that part"_

"_Okay well as far as I know black dragon is the name of a deadly assassin she is rumored to be the daughter of Gabriella Isabelle Bianchi the wife of Antonio Bianchi-"_

"_Wait you mean Antonio Bianchi the head of the black market" Alice interrupted_

"_Yes the same, so anyway black dragon has no name to humans she is just an assassin but to vampires she is known to be part of a prophecy she will help in an up coming battle to help fight the 'FIRE' no one really know the exact prophecy except the Volturi but even them to only a certain extent"_

"_Well Carlisle I have to say I am impressed not many vampires have that knowledge but even that is entirely not correct, first that rumor as you so nicely put it is exactly true she is a deadly assassin and the daughter of Gabriella Isabelle Bianchi the wife of Antonio Bianchi."_

"_Second black dragon does have a name which I will tell you in a second."_

"_And third she is part of a prophecy but the Volturi do know the full prophecy seeing as they are her brothers and she is not only know to vampires but witches, wizards, trolls, werewolves, ogres, and a had full of shape shifters."_

"_Bella how do you know all this and do all of those creatures really exist" Carlisle asked _

"_Well did you think you were the only real myths, and how about I tell you the name of black dragon that will clear everything up"?_

_They all just nodded; I took a deep breath,  
_

"_Black dragons real name is Isabella black dragon Volturi Bianchi"_

_They just sat their confused looks on their faces _

"_Bells do you think you could elaborate a little" Emmett said breaking the silence_

"_Isabella black dragon Volturi __**SWAN **__Bianchi"_

_The whole room was filled with gasps _

"_Wait you don't mean you're **THE** black dragon love?"_

"_Yes Edward that's exactly what I mean"_

"_How-"_

_The shrill doorbell cut him off mid-sentence_

_I got up the cullens following me I opened the door to see Kevin standing there, he usured us all to the car._

_We all walked to the limo in silence, when we were all loaded into the back Kevin asked from the driver's seat "where to miss"_

_I just looked at the cullens and replied_

_"home"_

_**please everyone comment on my new chapter I know it has been long since I updated black dragon but I did and also read my other story 'guns crossed blades ready' it's so hot....... so see ya **_

_**~gaby gurl**_


End file.
